Tersesat di Hutan
by ImyMe ' ' Wishing
Summary: Seperti judulnya, S.E.E.S dan I.T. camping di hutan, tapi satu per satu dari mereka tersesat di hutan. Bad Summary. R&R Please? DISCONTINUED, MINNA! Hiks... Maaf yah...
1. Chapter 1 : Hutan Amazon!

Disclaimer :: Persona series belongs to ATLUS dan SMT

WARNING :: GAJE, GAK LUCU, GARING, OOC, LEBAY, DLL, DST, DSB, ETC.

A/N :: Yak! Sya akhirnya dapat membuat fic kedua sya yang tambah gila dan gaje. Saya masih kurang pengalaman, jdi sya minta tolong pda readers skalian, buat R&R… Dan sya juga mau promosi fic pertama sya yang terdapat di Persona Series, ONE-SHOT kok! :D. Oh, dan untuk kepantingan Fic ini, Shinjiro dan Minato sya bangkitkan, Souji gak jadi balik ke kota, trus buat Mshe nya aku kasih nama Kaori aja, karena sya sendiri gak tau namanya siapa.

Readers :: Cpetan Mulai! (Membuang sampah ke author)

Author :: I…iya… maafin saya semua…, saya juga minta kerja samanya yah! Sensei-sensei saya yang baik hati… No flame please… Ok, Inilah dia… FIC KEDUA SYAA!

.

.

.

.

**Tersesat di Hutan**

.

.

Pada suatu hari, para anggota S.E.E.S. sedang berkumpul di Iwatodai Dormitory.

Mitsuru : "Jadi, siapa yang mau ikut?"

All : "SAYA!"

Mitsuru : "Ok, semua setuju, Kan? Kita berangkat 2 hari lagi. Nanti kumpul disini aja jam 8.00. Tolong persiapkan diri dengan baik. Oh, dan jangan lupa GPS… Agar kalian semua tidak tersesat…"

Junpei : "Te… Tersesat? Kok kayaknya dia mau bikin kita semua menderita yah…"(Mulai keringat dingin)

Yukari : "Jangan jangan… Kita mau di buang ke hutan, terus kita gak akan makan berhari-hari, kemudian ada beruang yang incar kita sebagai mangsa, terus kita dimakan idup-idup! KYAAAAAA…" OMG, Yukari 100% lebay -dijitak-

Fuuka : "Duh…, Yukari-san, jangan lebay deh! Lama-lama sya juga jadi lebay!"

Shinjiro : "Brarti aku harus masak 1000 ton & 10.000 jenis makanan!" Mata Shinjiro berbinar-binar layaknya boneka -ditusuk pake kapak (?)-

Kaori : "Kalau senpai yang masak pasti enak-enak deh! Bisa-bisa nanti Kaori gendut, tapi gak apa-apa, yang penting enak!" -ditinju-

Akihiko : (Lagi nonton dirinya sendiri di 'Persona Trinity Soul') "Kok aku OOC gitu! Aku gak trima film inI! Mana sutradaranya?"

Minato : (bangun tidur) "Sya sutradaranya, emang napa?" sejak kapan minato jdi sutradaranya 'Persona Trinity Soul'?

Akihiko : "Sya protes! Kenapa sya OOCan gitu?"

Pertengkaran Minato dan Akihiko pun berlanjut…

Ken : "Koromaru jga boleh ikut?"

Mitsuru : "Tentu sja, kalau kmu tersesat kan bsa dibantu sma Koromaru!"

Koromaru : "ARF2!" (Baca: Hore! Sya bisa ketemu sanak keluarga sya donk di hutan!)

Aigis : "Koromaru bilang bahwa ia senang karena akan bertemu kembali dengan keluarganya di hutan"

Ken : "Aduh! Mana ada anjing di hutan! Anjing tuh adanya di laut!" -di Hamaon-

* * *

Jujur saja, sya tidak tau bagaimana mengakhiri adegan SEES dimana mereka senang karena mau camping di hutan. Jadi, sya akan langsung membawa anda smua ke Inaba…

* * *

Yosuke : "Siapa yang mau ikut camping ke hutan?"

All : "SAYA!"

Yosuke : "Ok, smua stuju, kan? Kita perginya 2 hari lagi, sooo… Perisiapkan dri dengan baik!"

Kanji : "Sya mau nanya!"

Souji : "Apaan?"

Kanji : "Buat makanannya… siapa yang siapkan?"

Yosuke, Souji, dan Teddie mulai keringat dingin mendengar kata makanan…

Teddie : "Sbaiknya senpai ku yang tercinta, termanis, terasin, terasam-" Souji membungkam mulut Teddie.

Chie : "Duh, Ted, Pleassee… Jangan lebay deh…..!" -digalacticpunt-

Rise : "Senpai sendiri lebayyy"

Souji : "Soo, sya yang akan masak 1000 ton & 10.000 jenis makanan…" '_Dari mana…. Sya dapat bahan_ _makanannya… Sya masih sayang sama uang…_'

Yukiko : "Souji-kun pasti lagi berpikir, dari mana kmu dapat bahan makanannya, dan kmu masih sayang uangkan? Nanti sya yang bayar bahan belanjaannya, sya lagi kaya nih… Mwahahahahaha…" sejak kapan… yukiko bsa membaca pikiran orang lain…

Souji : "I… iya… Makasih yah…" '_Oke, Yukiko tambah parah…_'

Naoto : (Lgi main Persona 3) "Kok kak Minato kejaannya tidur melulu seh? Mana yang buat?"

ATLUS : (muncul entah dri mana) "I… Iya… Ada apa non? Ada yang bisa sya bantu?"

Naoto : "Kok kak Minato kerjaannya tidur melulu?"

Pertengkaran Naoto dan ATLUS pun berlanjut…

Yosuke : " Jdii… Kita kumpul di JUNES jam 8.30 2 hari lagi! Kita pada naek Jet pribadi sya!"

All: "SJAK KAPAN LO PUNYA JET PRIBADI YOS?"

Yosuke : "Bohong kok, kita bakalan di jemput sma Mba Kirijo dengan helikopter"

Mitsuru : (entah dri mana dy bsa dtang secepat kilat) "Mba? Sya masihh mudaaa! Kalau kmu masih ngejek aye satu kali lagi, kmu bakalan gak ente kasih ikut camping!"

Yosuke : "I..Iya Mba- Eh… maksud sya… Non…"

Mitsuru : "Good…, Come on time ok?" (Mitsuru pun hilang lgi secepat kilat)

* * *

Akhirnya… Hari gaje itu terlewatkan begitu sja seperti air yang mengalir… Ok, 2 hari kemudian…

* * *

-8.00

Mitsuru : "Udah lengkap? Gak ada yang tertinggal?"

All : "SUDAH SIAP BOS!"

Mitsuru : "Minato, Kaori! Sorry, no Mp3 slama camping ini"

Minato & Kaori : "Aww… Man!" (Menyerahkan Ipod, Headset/headphone, Mp3, Evoker, Handphone, dll)

Mitsuru : "Shinjiro, bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

Shinjiro : "Udah siap bos! "

Mitsuru : "Ok, semuanya udah lengkap… Eh..,, Bawa GPS kan?"

All : "BAWAAA!"

Mitsuru : "Ok, Lets Go! Jemput I.T. dulu…"

* * *

Sementara SEES dlm perjalanan menuju Inaba yang memakan waktu kira-kira 45 menit, kita liatin I.T.

* * *

-8.30

Yosuke : "Udah lengkap? Gak ada yang tertinggalkan?"

All : "YOIII…"

Yosuke : "Ehh… Ktanya non Mitsuru, kita disuruh bawa GPS… Gak tau jga maksudnya sih…"

Rise : "Gak perlu GPS, kan udh ada Rise yang pintar melacak" kayak anjing pelacak donk… cihuahua -dipukul-

Yosuke : "Okelah kalau begitu…, Partner, bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

Souji : "Tenang aja…, It's gonna be alright"

Teddie : "Sensei gak usah pamer bhs inggris! Teddie juga bisa kok!"

Yukiko : "Sejak kapan, ted? Emang bhs apaan?"

Teddie : "Indonesia"

All : Sweatdrop

Akihiko : "OII! YANG DIBAWAAAHHH CEPETAN NAEEKK! ENTARR DI TINGGALIN LHO!" Akihiko nyuri toa mesjid.

Chie : "Woooaaa! Itukan Akihiko Sanada yang ada di Persona Trinity Soul!

Kanji : " Senpai! Cepetan naik! Entar di tinggalin lho!"

Fox : "AWOOO!" Sya tidak begitu tau suaranya fox, di maklumin aja yah…

Aigis : "Dia bilang dia mau ikut"

Chie : "Ooo… oke… neh..,, ayo naek Fox!"

* * *

Helikopter pun meninggalkan Chie, karena kapasitas orang dlm helikopter tersebut terbatas. Tapi, gak mungkin Chie sya tinggalkan begitu aja…, Yah… tau lah buat kepentingan fic ini, Chie dengan ajaibnya naik helikopter itu. Tujuan mereka adalah…

* * *

Junpei : "WOOOUU! **HUTAN AMAZOOONN**!"

Teddie : "BESSSAAARR BUAAANGEETT!"

Yukari : "UUUUDAAAAHHH DDEEEEHH,, JANGAAANN LLEEEBBAAAYYY"

Mitsuru : "Oke, Turunin kita disini."

Helikopter perlahan-lahan turun di atas tanah. SEES dan IT pun keluar dri helikopter.

Naoto : "ASYYIIK! Kita camping di Hutan Amazooonn!"

Kaori : "Aku bisa berenang ama ikan piranhaaa! ASYYIIKK!"

Minato : "Lho? Naoto? Kok kamu ada disini sih?"

Naoto : "Aku kan anggota IT, kakak aja yang gak sadar dari tadi!"

Kanji : "Kalian saudara yah?"

Minato & Naoto : "Iya, emang napa?"

Kanji : "E… Enggak kok…"

Mitsuru : "Everyone! Bsa minta perhatiaannya?"

All : "AAAPPA!" smua orang berteriak, alhasil Mitsuru budeg…

Mitsuru : "Kita akan brada di hutan ini slama 1 minggu. So be prepared…"

Fuuka : "A… Ano.. Mitsuru senpai… Hari ini kita ngapain?"

Mitsuru : "Oh…, betul…, Ok! Smuanya! Hari ini kita bakalan buat tenda, buat perapian, memasak dan tidur!"

All : "BBOOOOO!" (Melempar sampah ke Mitsuru)

Mitsuru : "AAAUUUTTHHHHHOOOORR!"

Author : "i… Iya…, sorry yah… kita ulangin…"

* * *

Mitsuru : "Oh…, betul…, Ok! Smuanya! Hari ini kita bakalan buat tenda, buat perapian, memasak dan tidur!"

All : "Awww…, Maannn…"

Mitsuru : "Skarang, sya bagi kelompok dlu… Minato, Souji, Yosuke, Rise, dan Yukari kelompok Emo"

Yukari : "Bsa gak ganti nama kelompoknya?"

Mitsuru : "Bsa…, emang maunya apa?"

Yukari : "AWAS ADA SULE!"

Mitsuru : "Oke…, (mencatat) Kelompok 2…. Sya, Akihiko, Naoto, Chie, dan Junpei kelompok Money"

Junpei : "Mitsuru senpai… Bisaaa ganti-"

Mitsuru : (Menghentikan kaliamat Junpei dengan mengarahkan Deathglare)

Junpei : "EEhh… Baiklah…"

Mitsuru : "Kelompok 3… Kaori, Shinjiro, Kanji, Ken, dan Koromaru kelompok Hoby aneh"

Kanji : "Eee…. Maa-"

Mitsuru : " Gak boleh ganti nama kelompok! Kelompok 4…Fuuka, Aigis, Teddie, Yukiko, dan Fox kelompok ketawa gaje. Ok, gak ada yang menentang kan?"

All : *NOD*

Mitsuru : "Bagi tugas…, Kelompok Awas Ada Sule buat tenda, Kelompok Money siapkan perapian. Kelompok Hoby aneh nyiapin makanan, dan Kelompok Ketawa Gaje cari kayu bakar buat persediaan."

All : "OK BOOSS!"

* * *

Kelompok Awas Ada Sule…

Yosuke : "Untung gua sma lo, partner!

Souji : (Ketawa ketiwi sama Minato sambil buat tenda)

Yosuke : "Soo… souji… dia telah meninggalkan aku sendirian… Ah! Kan masih ada Rise!" (Membalikkan badan)

Rise : (Ketawa ketiwi sama Yukari sambil buat tenda)

Yosuke : "TTIIIDAAAAAAKKK! IIIMMMM AAALLOOOONNNEEE!"

* * *

Kelompok Ketawa Gaje…

Fuuka : "Karena nama sya yang disebut duluan, maka sya leader kelompok inie!"

Teddie : "Enak aja loe! Teddie satu-satunya cwok di sini! Jadi Teddie yang harusnya jdi leader!"

Aigis : "Sebaiknya, sya saja yang jadi leader… karena sya robot, dan robot itu **bijaksana**!"

Yukiko : "Adduuh! Pusing ayeee… dari pada berantem, sbaiknya, aye aja yang jdi leader!"

Fuuka : "SAYA!"

Teddie : "BUKAN! SYAAA!"

Aigis : "AKU SAJA!"

Yukiko : "AKKUUU!"

Fox : "YIP YIP"

Fuuka : "Tu… tunggu… skarang kita dimana yah?"

Yukiko : "Ka… Kayaknya…, Kita tersesat deh…"

Teddie : "IBBUUUU! TEEEDDIEEE MAAAUU PUULAAANGG!"

Aigis : "STATUS CONFIRMED

::;; TERSESAT;;::

MELACAK KEBERADAAN…

…

…

…

TIDAK DIKETAHUI

Fuuka : "OMG… Kita….

Fuuka, Yukiko, dan Teddie : "TERSESAT!"

TBC….

* * *

Author : Wuuaahh… Fic kedua akuu…Akhirnya jdi juga! Please di Review yah! And no Flame!


	2. Chapter 2 : Everyone is Lost

Disclaimer :: Persona series belongs to ATLUS dan SMT, Hayate belongs to HATA Kenjiro

WARNING :: GAJE, GAK LUCU, GARING, OOC, LEBAY, DLL, DST, DSB, ETC.

A/N :: Asyiik! Chapter 2 hadir! Sorry buat para Reader, saya sangat amat sangat amat sangat amat...

Readers :: Pleasee, jangan Lebay!

A/N :: I... iya... Sorry buat update yang amat sangat telat... sya sendiri pusing cari ide utk membuat chapter 2 ini... yang pasti gak lucu! Ini hanya buat kepuasan saya! R&R Please!

Untuk kepentingan Fic ini, Shinjiro dan Minato sya bangkitkan, Souji gak jadi balik ke kota, trus buat Mshe nya aku kasih nama Kaori aja, karena sya sendiri gak tau namanya siapa.

* * *

.

.

.

**Tersesat di Hutan **

**:: Chapter 2 :: **

**Everyone (well, not everyone) is Lost.**

**.**

**.**

_Sebelumnya..._

Fuuka : "OMG… Kita…."

Fuuka, Yukiko, dan Teddie : "TERSESAT!"

...

Teddie : "Te... Terus, kita gimana donk?"

Fuuka : (Mengeluarkan GPSnya) "Dengan ini!"

Yukiko : "Itu apa?" Yukiko gaptek

Teddie : "Yuki-chan tidak tau? Itukan Coklat!"

Fuuka : '_emang, semua orang di Inaba gaptek, yah?_' "Ehm! Ini adalah GPS, dengan ini, kita dapat mengetahui keberadaan kita! Dan, jelas-jelas sya orang yang paling pintar disini, kita akan kembali ke perkemahan in no time!" (mengajukan jempol)

Aigis : "Fuuka-san... Kalau saya sendiri, si robot, tidak bisa melacak, kemungkinan besar... Fuuka-san juga tidak akan menemukannya..."

Fuuka : "Ah! Jangan sok-sok lo, robot tak berguna!"

Aigis : "Ya udah..." (mojok di pojokan)

Setelah, kira-kira 1 jam lamanya...

Yukiko : "Eh... kok, kayaknya kita balik lagi deh..."

Teddie : "Udah lah, Fuuka-san! Kita udah tersesat!"

Fuuka : "I... iya deh... kita cari mata air dulu. Udah pada haus, kan?"

Fox : "Yip!"

Aigis : "Kalau mata air sih, tadi aku liat sekitar 100 km yang lalu..."

Yukiko : "Ok! Saya sekalian mau mandi! Gerah nih!"

Teddie : "Yuki-chan! Teddie ikut mandi,yah!"

Yukiko : "Enak aja lo!"

Fuuka : "Kalau begitu, ayo!"

* * *

Sementara kelompok ketawa gaje berjalan 100 km ke mata air, kita liatin yang lainnya di perkemahan...

* * *

Kelompok Hoby Aneh...

Kaori : "Senpai~~! Kaori bawa banyak bahan makanan!"

Shinjiro : "Ya, makasih yah! Kanji, bagaimana dengan taplak mejanya? Udah jadi belum?"

Kanji : "Entar lagi!"

Ken : (menarik baju Kanji kayak pengemis) "Bu, minta ASI, bu!"

Kanji : "Nak! Kamu udah besar! Gak perlu ASI!"

Ken : "Tapi! Ken mau susu!"

Kaori : (menyodorkan segelas susu coklat) "Ini, di minum yang banyak ya!"

Ken : "Waahh! Makasih kak!" (meminum susu coklat) "Waahhh! Enak! Ini ASI kakak?"

Kaori : "Oh! Bukan! Itu t*i Kebo!"

Ken : (Muntah-muntah gaje)

Shinjiro : "Kasian banget tu anak!"

Koromaru : "AWWWOOO!" (pergi menjauhi tempat perkemahan)

Kaori : "Koromaru, kamu kenapa?" (Ngikutin Koromaru sampai masuk ke hutan)

Shinjiro : "Kaori mau kemana yah? Ikut ah!" (Ngikutin Kaori sampai masuk hutan)

Ken : "Ada apa tuh? Emang ada acara di hutan?"

Kanji : "Gak tau, tapi kita ikutin aja!" (Ngikutin orang yang masuk hutan dengan Ken)

Setelah kira-kira 10 menit lamanya...

Koromaru : (Duduk di bawah pohon dan tidur)

Kaori : "Koromaru! Ternyata disini kau rupanya!"

Shinjiro : "Kaori! Kamu ngapain di sini?"

Kaori : "Ngikutin Koromaru, Senpai sendiri?"

Shinjiro : "Ngikutin kamu"

Ken : "Senpaaii! Ngapain disisni?"

Kaori : "Ngikutin Koromaru"

Shinjiro : "Ngikutin Kaori, kalian sendiri?"

Ken & Kanji : "Ngikutin kalian"

Kaori : " Langitnya udah gelap nih! Sebaiknya, kita balik keperkemahan!" (membalikkan badan) "Tu... tunggu, i... ini... dimana?

All kecuali koromaru : (negeliat sekitarnya)

Kanji : "OMG... Kita..."

Kanji, Ken, Kaori, & Shinjiro : "TERSESAT!"

* * *

Kembali ke kelompok ketawa gaje...

Yukiko : "Akhirnya... kita sampai juga!"

Teddie : "Haus banget nih!"

Fuuka : "Saatnya minum!"

Aigis : "Ada yang jual oli gak?"

Teddie : "Coba nanya mas yang itu" (Nunjuk seorang lelaki yang sedang menjaga toko Oli di pinggir danau)

Aigis : "Okelah kalau begitu..." (berjalan menuju toko Oli) "Mas, beli olinya 1 kaleng, yah!"

Penjaga Toko: "Ini mba, silahkan di minum..."

Aigis : "Berapa harganya?"

Penjaga Toko : "Total seluruhnya 4 logam, 1 emas, dan 3 perunggu"

Aigis : "Nih!" (Menyerahkan barang pembayaran) "Eh, bukannya kamu pelayan Nagi ,yang terlilit utang?"

Hayate : "Ya, memang saya"

Aigis : "Kok bisa disini?"

Hayate : "Saya disini sebagai pengganti boss saya, Izanami, untuk menjaga toko salama musim panas ini. Tapi, dalam arti yang umum, saya hanya karakter selingan/pembantu di fic ini."

Aigis : "Oh..." (Sweatdrop)

Hayate : "Teman2 mba kenapa? Mau minum air di danau ya?"

Aigis : "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat"

Hayate : "Sebaiknya jangan! Karena disana ada-"

Yukiko : "IKAAANNN PPIIRRAAANNNHAAAA!"

Teddie : "Mana? Biar Teddie tangkepin!"

Yukiko : "Biar aku aja! Amaterassuuu! Maragidyne!"

Jurus Yukiko berhasil mengakibatkan luka bakar... eeh... salah... mengakibatkan danau itu menjadi onsen yang terbaik di hutan Amazon, dan ikan2 piranha itu pun mati terebus kayak Erebus si mie Rebus.

Fuuka : "Yuki-chan hebat!"

Teddie : "Persediaan makanan kita selama 3 hari!"

Yukiko : "Kebetulan nih, aku lagi laper! Ayo makan!

* * *

Selagi kelompok ketawa gaje makan, kelompok hoby aneh belum selesai berteriak, kita ke tempat perkemahan...

Junpei : "Mitsuru senpai! Kelompok Ketawa gaje dan Hoby aneh hilang!"

All : "APA!"

Naoto : "Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

Mitsuru : "Jangan panik! Saya yakin kalau mereka masih hidup dan dapat bertahan hidup... tapi, untuk sementara, kita lakukan apa yang dpt kita lakukan. Souji, bisa masak dlm waktu 15 menit?"

Souji : "Bisa, kalau ada yang bantu! Minato, ayo masak!"

Minato : "A... aku gak tau masak..."

Souji : "Gak apa, aku ajarin" (Pergi masak sama Minato)

Yosuke : '_Yos, sabar... melihat temanmu pergi dengan orang lain bukan berarti dia selingkuh... sabar yos... entar di tenda kita bakal main lagi kok...'_

Yukari : "Napa lo?"

Yosuke : "Ee...enggak kok..."

Yukari : "Ngaku aja! Pasti cemburu sama Minato kan?"

Mitsuru : "Ehm! Saya lanjutkan...,setelah makan terserah, mau ngapain, tapi jam 9 udah harus tidur. Besok, kita akan pergi mencari kelompok2 yang hilang itu!"

All : "OKE!"

* * *

Kita kembali pada kelompok Hoby Aneh...

Kaori : "Se… senpai… Kaori takut…"

Shinjiro : "kamu pikir aku tidak takut?"

Kanji : "…"

Ken : "Ah! Kita liat di GPS aja!" (ngeluarin GPS)

Shinjiro : "Pinter banget lo Ken!"

Kanji : "…"

Ken : "Ya iyalah! Ken kan juara 1 di sekolah!" (Kembali melihat GPS) "Loadingnya lama banget!"

Kaori : "Tuh! Muncul!"

Kanji : "…"

Shinji : "Katanya… _Tersesat…_ ohh.. Kita memang tersesat…"

Kaori : "Jadi, kita gimana nih!"

Kanji : "…"

Ken : "Loh? Ka… Kanji senpai… kok dari tadi diam sih?"

Kanji : "…"

Shinjiro : "Oi! Kanji! Bangun! Ema lo manggil! Huh, kyknya dia tidak akan bangun…"

Kanji : "HWWWAAA!"

Ken : "Iiih… Kanji senpai ngompol…"

Kanji : (ngeblush sekuat-kuatnya sampai kepalanya pecah. Ya enggak lah)

Kaori : "Iii… untung aku bawaiin kalian semua baju ganti! Tapi di hemat-hemat yah!"

* * *

Sekarang…, kemana lagi kita? Kembali kelompok ketawa gaje…

Teddie : "Waaahh! Ikan piranhanya enak banget!"

Yukiko : "Jdi… sekarang kita ngapain?"

Aigis : "Kita nyari jalan pulang!"

Fuuka : "Tugasku!" (mengeluarkan Juno) "Aku… merasakannya…

…

…

…

Perkemahan itu…

Ada sekitar 1.999 km dari sini…"

All : sweatdrop

Teddie : "Kok bisa sejauh itu?"

Fuuka : "Sebenarnya, aku tak yakin apa itu perkemahan kita atau bukan…"

Yukiko : "Tetap aja, kita harus jalan kan?"

Teddie : "Tapi! Aku kan udah capek…"

Aigis : "Aku tidak…"

Fuuka : "Itu karena kau robot! Ya udah, kita istirahat saja untuk malam ini."

Yukiko : "Bikin tendanya pake daun ini aja… besar kayak daun pisang sih, tapi gak tau apa namanya…"

Aigis : "Kalau begitu, saya akan membuat tendanya…"

Tidak perlu 10 menit, Aigis pun telah selesai membuat tenda…

Teddie : "I… ini bukan tenda… ini…"

Yukiko : "Posko Evakuasi!"

All : Sweatdrop

Fuuka : "Yang penting kan ada tempat buat tidur…"

Aigis : "Betul!" dengan nada marah

Yukiko : "Ayo, masuk!"

* * *

Dan, tidurlah mereka di posko Evakuasi… Kita kembali ke Kelompok Hoby aneh… Ok, Saya menyerah untuk jalan kaki kesana kemari,… Saya mau naik Taxi aja…

Kaori : "Iiih… gelap… aku takut…"

Shinjiro : "Gak usah manja gitu!"

Kanji : "Jadi,… kita bagaimana?"

Ken : "Aku udah laper… yang lain di perkemahan pasti udah pada makan semua…"

Tiba-tiba turunlah hujan… (emang di Amazon iklimnya gitu yah? Ya adain aja…)

Kaori : "KYAAAA!"

Kanji : "Kenapa?"

Ken : "Hahahahaha senpai takut petir!"

Shinjiro : "Udah! Basah kuyup nih! Kita harus cari tempat berteduh!"

Kanji : "Itu! Ada gua senpai!"

Shinjiro : "Wah! Pengelihatanmu bagus juga, kanji! Ok lets go!"

Sesampainya di gua...

Ken : "A... ada yang denger sesuatu gak?"

Kanji : "Aku... aku liatin dulu..." (Pergi masuk ke bagian paling dlm gua)

Kaori : "Eh... Kanji! Ada apa di sana?"

Kanji : "SShhhh!"

Shinjiro : "Oi! Knp pake shhh segala? Emang ada beruang apa!"

Beruang : "GRRRRUUUUAAAAR!"

Kanji : "LARIIII!"

* * *

Mereka berempat lari keluar gua, tapi koromaru...

Koromaru : "Woof! Woof!" (Baca : Oi! Beruang gila! Pergi sana! Hus!)

Beruang : "Wrrrooaarr!" (Baca : Enak aja lo! Ini kan rumah gue! Lo aja kale yang nyelinap masuk rumah orang!)

Koromaru : "Woof!" (Baca : Ya udah, bisa bermalam gak disini? 1 malam aja kok!)

Beruang : "Roarr!" (Baca : Okelah kalau begitu. Suruh manusia2 itu masuk!)

Kanji : "Kenapa tuh?"

Ken : "Kayaknya dia ngijinin kita nginap di guanya semalam aja berkat Koromaru."

Shinji : "Beruntung deh, Koromaru sama kita..."

Kaori : "Ayo, masuk!"

Mereka semua masuk kegua, setelah beberapa menit, karena capek, Kanji, Ken, Beruang, dan Koromaru tertidur pulas. Tapi,...

Kaori : "Se... senpai..."

Shinjiro : "Kenapa?"

Kaori : "A... aku kedinginan..."

Shinjiro : "Sini... biar ku hangetin" (meluk Kaori) '_ASYIK!_'

* * *

Malam ini akan kita akhiri dengan Yosuke...  
Di tenda Yosuke dkk...

* * *

Yosuke : (Menulis gaje) '_Hari ini hari pertama camp, aku gak suka camp ini! Si Souji tuh! Gimana yah? Pokoknya aku kesal sma dia! Masa dia temenan sma Minato! Aku dikacangin gitu! Si Rise aja main sma Yukari! Besok, kita bakal nyari temen2 kita yang ilang... kira2, Teddie bakal baik2 aja gak yah? Selama_ _ini kan, dia setiap malam harus minum susu, kalau enggak..._'

Pada saat yang sama di tempat Teddie...

Teddie : (Menggaruk-garuk tubuhnya gaje) "Duh! Aku kenapa yah? Jangan-jangan... OMG! Aku lupa minum susu!"

Kembali ke Yosuke...

Yosuke : '_..._ _Sekian diaryku yang tercinta..._'

Souji : "Iiih... Yos, lo punya diary? Kyk cewek aja! Najis aku deket-deket sma kamu!"

Yosuke : "A... aapa?"

Souji : "Minato, yuk tidur!"

Yosuke : "Soo... souji... Ini yang kedua kalinya kamu nyakitin perasaan gw!" (berlari keluar tenda)

Souji : "YOS! LO MAU KEMANA? TUNGGU YOS!"

* * *

Di tempat Yosu... yang telah jauh 100 mil dri pekemahan -_sejak kapan Yosu bisa lari sekencang itu_...-

Yosuke : "Hosh... hosh... I... ini... dimana... yah?" (Melihat sekeliling) "OMG! AKU... TERSESAT!"

...

TBC...

* * *

Author : Saya tidak menyangka semua akan menjadi seperti ini... Yosu sendirian, Shinji ama Kaori pelukan, Fuuka dkk tidur di posko Evakuasi gempa Merapi. Eh.., sya juga lupa kasih tau... P3 udah tau rahasia P4, dan P4 udah tau rahasia P3 (Sya tidak tau jelasinnya pake apa).Yah, itulah tanda-tanda orang kehabisan ide, by the way, REPIU pleeaassee...


	3. Chapter 3 : Semakin Gaje Setiap Saat

Disclaimer :: Persona series belongs to ATLUS and SMT. Dan kepada Author2 yang sya agak tiru2 kayak menambahkan -ed disetiap akhir kata kerja, teh Earl Gray, dll.

WARNING :: GAJE, GAK LUCU, GARING, OOC, LEBAY, DLL, DST, DSB, ETC.

A/N : CHAPTER 3! Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama absen, sya datang kembali untuk menghancurkan reputasi Persona!

ATLUS :: Lo hancurin, Lo masuk penjara.

A/N :: Saya lama mengupdate fic ini dikarenakan karena saya sakit.

Readers :: Emang kita-kita peduli kalau elo sakit?

A/N :: Sya kan cuman curhat! Saya muntah-muntah sampai kabel cas laptop adekku penuh muntah… *sorry ya dek…* Dan, karena sangat amat kehabisan ide, sya masukkan Dora karena kebetulan sekali adek aku *yang satunya lagi, kan punya 2 adek* lagi nonton Dora. Dan yang sangat sya sesali dan lupa… TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS ANDA YANG MENREVIEW STORY SAYA! ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZZ!

Readers :: Udah! Gak perlu basa-basi!

A/N :: Iii.. iya… Fic ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan saya, Dan sangat TIDAK LUCU! R&R yah! And no FLAMES

Untuk kepentingan Fic ini, Shinjiro dan Minato + Kaori sya bangkitkan, Souji gak jadi balik ke kota, trus buat Mshe nya aku kasih nama Kaori aja, karena sya sendiri gak tau namanya siapa.

.

.

.

**Tersesat di Hutan**

**:: Chapter 3 :: **

**Semakin Gaje setiap Saat**

.

.

_Sebelumnya…_

Yosuke : "OMG, Aku… TERSESAT!"

Yosuke : "Gimana nih? Kok aku malah ikut2an tersesat sih!" (clingak clinguk kemana gitu...) "Aku harus bagaimana nih..." (ngambil hp dari CDnya o.0) "Gua harus ngontak si Sou...- Siapa dia? Gak urus si Souji tuh! Entar aku minta tolong, dia nanti malah main poker sma si Minato Arisan! Terus, aku ngontak siapa nih..."

Lalu, terdengarlah suara gonggongan anjing rabies Koromaru -Agidyned- "AAAOOUUUU!"

Yosuke : "I... itu... bukan nya, suara si Koromaru anjing rabies? Aku Ikutin aja suaranya!" (ngikutin suara gaje Koromaru)

* * *

Keesokan paginya, di perkemahan utama S.E.E.S dan I.T.

Mitsuru : "Oke, semuanya, diam! Skarang, kita akan mulai apel pagi!"

Junpei : "Loh? Mana apelnya?"

Yukari : "Ini teh APEL!" (sambil meneguk secangkir teh Earl Gray yang di petik langsung dari bulu idung Igor)

Naoto : "Mana apelnya?"

Yukari : "Ini teh A P E L!" (meneguk lagi tehnya)

Junpei & Naoto : "Mana APELnya?"

Yukari : "INI A-P-E-L-N-N-Y-A B-O-D-O-H!" (sampai urat nadi Yukari pecah) emang bisa? Yah, sya sendiri tak begitu tau biologi...

Junpei & Naoto : "I... iya NYA..." (Sembunyi di balik badan Chie)

Mitsuru : "Ehm... bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

All : "YES SIR!"

Mitsuru : "Buat kegiatan hari ini, kita cancel semua!"

All : "Kenapa? Mengapa? Kapan? Siapa? Apa? Bagaimana?" jurus 5W + 1H

Mitsuru : "WOI! INI BUKAN KLS BHS INDO PAK BUDI!"

All : "Apa yang terjadi? Mitsuru- sama?" alim benar ni orang2 -All Out Attacked-

Mitsuru : '_YEAH! BERBAKTILAH KPD ORG YG LBH TUA!_' "Ehm,... To the point aja, Kemarin, dua kelompok telah menghilang alias tersesat di hutan yang amat sangat amat lebat! Kelompok ketawa gaje berserta Kelompok hobby aneh... **Semoga kalian di terima di sisi-Nya**..."

All : "Mereka belom mati!"

Mitsuru : "Ok, masih ada lanjutannya... Dan kemarin malam, bapak Yosuke Hanamura kabur dari tenda dengan saksi mata abang Souji"

Souji : "Yak! Betul! 100! Sya sudah memanggilnya hingga pita suara sya putus, tapi dia tidak mendengarkan sya... hiks..." (Souji mulai menangis darah... ya enggak lah!)

Mitsuru : "Dengan begini, apel selesai, kita akan segera berangkat untuk mencari mereka."

Chie : "Mitsuru-sama! Mana Apelnya?"

Yukari : "Ini teh Apel!" (minum teh Earl gray lagi)

Akihiko : "Mana Ape-"

Minato : (Membungkam mulut Chie, Yukari, dan Akihiko) tangan Minato ada 3!

Mitsuru : "Oke, ayo pergi!"

Chie : "Tunggu, kita mau kemana?"

Junpei : "Kepada siapakah kita bertanya ketika tidak tau jalan?"

Akihiko : "Katakan peta! Katakan peta!"

All : "PETA!"

Rise : "Aku peta, aku peta, aku peta, aku peta! Hai para Readers! S.E.E.S. dan I.T. akan pergi mencari kelompok2 yang hilang di hutan Amazon! Kemanakah mereka harus pergi? Hutan - Sungai Amazon - Kelompok hobby aneh - Tartarus - Yosuke senpai - Mayonaka TV - Kelompok ketawa gaje! Katakan pada S.E.E.S dan I.T..., **======SKIPED=======**!"

Mitsuru : "Jadi, kemanakah kita akan per- OI! SADAR! Kok kita jadi Dora the Explorer sih?"

Minato : "Betul! Aku gak sudi!"

Author : "Tapi, Minato, kamu suka Dora, kan?"

Minato : "HUH? Bicara sembarangan loe, Author sialan! Buat gossip tanpa ada bukti!"

Author : "Loe mau bukti? Nih!" (Nunjukkin foto Minato di kamar lagi nonton Dora, di sekeliling kamarnya, trdapat poster Dora, Teletubbies, Pocoyo, dll)

Minato : "TTTIIIIDDDAAAAAKKKK!"

All : "HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Sementara para Dora the Explorer (anggota S.E.E.S dan I.T. yang tersisa) mengadakan petualngan mereka menuju 2 kelompok itu... "Ehmm" ... Oh, dan 1 ekor Yosuke..., Kelompok Ketawa gaje baru bangun pagi dan sarapan.

Fuuka : "Hello Everyone! Good morning!"

Yukiko : "Eh, si pendengkur busuk, pagi!"

Fuuka : "Pe... pendengkur busuk? Dari mana loe dpt tuh julukan?"

Teddie : "Buat sendiri lah!" (sambil melahap ikan piranhanya)

Fuuka : "Dasar, kalian... eh, ngomong-ngomong, Aigis mana?"

Yukiko : "Lagi nongkrong tuh sama penjaga toko Oli diseberang. Eh, sebelum ikannya dingin, makan nih! Baru kupanggang kok!"

Fuuka : "Okelah kalau begitu..."

Di tempat Aigis...

Aigis : "Oi! Hayate, beli Olinya 100 kaleng donk!"

Penjaga Toko : "Maaf, pak Hayate dapet shift malam... 100 kaleng yah? Buat perjalanan jauh?"

Aigis : "Shift malem toh... Nama kmu siapa? Eh, perjalanan kembali ke tempat perkemahan..., kunamakan *AIGIS'S JOURNEY with some animal and some human*"

Penjaga Toko : "Oh, nama sya Ryoji, part timer disini. Mba kok kayak mau ke Afrika Selatan aja... Eh, mba Aigis yah? Kok kyaknya pernah dengar..."

Aigis : "Oh, Nyx... kok loe jdi part timer disini?"

Ryoji : "Buat ngumpulin uang, uangnya buat kawin sama Kaori... " (ngebayangin yang gak jelas smbil mimisan)

Aigis : "Lebih baik kutinggalkan kau sendirian..." (pergi menuju Fuuka, dkk sambil membawa 100 kaleng oli)

Kembali ke perkemahan Kelompok ketawa gaje...

Yukiko : "Banyak banget belinya... eh, gis bisa nggak loe bawa posko evakusi ni sama kita?"

Aigis : "Gak masalah"

Fuuka : "Mana si Fox?"

Fox : "YIP YIP!" (Baca : Hadir!) '_Cih! Dasar author! Masa, aku muncul pada saat-saat tertentu aja sih! Porsi ku di fic ini sedikit sekali!_'

Teddie : "Ayo kita-"

Ryoji : "OOIII! MBAA AAIIGGIIISS! LO GAK BAYAR KAN TADI? AYO CEPETAN BAYAR!"

Aigis : "KAABUUURR!"

Aigis, dkk lari kembali menuju hutan yang lebat dan tak kelihatan lagi setelah 0.4 detik, jaraknya 100 m, berapakah kecepatannya?

Ryoji : "Mana gua tau! Emang ini Fic Fisika?"

Tiba2 ada selembar daun dengan tulisan gaje jatuh tepat di dpn Ryoji

Ryoji : "Apa nih? Bcaa.. Isinya..."

**WANTED!**

**AIGIS SI ROBOT PENCURI ASISTENNYA KAITO KID** (?)

BAGI YANG DAPAT MENANGKAP AIGIS  
DEATH OR ALIVE  
AKAN KAMI BERIKAN UPAH SEBESAR::

**¥ 100, 000, 000, 000, 000, 000,-**

Ryoji : "Gila! Kalau dengan uang sebanyak ini, gua gak hanya dapat kawin ama Kaori! Gua juga bisa mendirikan PABRIK ES KRIM idamanku! Ternyata, mba Aigis adalah pencuri! Liat saja! Aku akan menangkapmu, Mba Aigis!" (mengejar Aigis, dkk)

* * *

Sementara itu, di gua tempat kelompok hobby aneh menginap...

Kaori : (baru bangun tidur) "Hooaam... tidurku enak banget..." '_apalagi di peluk sama senpai, hehehe..._'

Kanji : "Oh, senpai... pagi..."

Kaori : "Apa yang terjadi? Kok Kanji kelihatan lesu, sih?"

Ken : "Gini, tadi malam dia gak bisa napas..."

Kaori : "Isdead donk!"

Kanji : "Sembarangan aja loe ngomong! Dasar anak sialan!"

Ken : "Tunggu dulu, coy! Critanya belum selesai! Tdi malam, si Kanji gak bisa tidur..."

**FLASHBACK-**

_Kanji : "Aku gak bisa tidur nih... tanganku gatal... pengen merajut..." (clingak clinguk ke mana aja) "Kyaknya bulu beruang itu bisa dipakai..." (mendekati beruang)_

_Beruang : (meluk Kanji tanpa sadar)_

_Kanji : "Duh, sesak nih! WOI! LEPASSIN GUUAA! UHUK! UHUK! GA... BI... saa.. NA... pas..." (the end of Kanji's life...)_

**End of Flashback...**

Kaori : "Jdi ni hantunya si Kanji?"

Kanji : "YA ENGGAKLAH!"

Kaori : "Trus, kalau tadi malam lo udah ga bisa napas, kenapa lo masih idup?"

Kanji : "... iya juga yah..."

Shinjiro : "Oi! Makan sarapan dulu! Hbis makan, kita cari perkemahan utama!"

All : "Oke, BOS!"

Setelah makan, mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pergi mencari perkemahan utama.

Shinjiro : "Gak ada yang ketinggalan, kan?"

Ken : "Koromaru mana?"

Kanji : "Tu, di pojokan lagi buang air kecil"

Koromaru : "Woof!" (Baca : Aku udah siap! Ayo pergi!)

Kaori : "Lets Go! Vamos!" (yang Vamos itu dptnya dri Google translate, sebenarnya kata itu di Dora 'Vamonous' kalau aku dengerin…)

Ken : "Ayo kawanku!"

Shinjiro : "Everybody lets go!"

Kanji : "Ayo kita kesanaa!"

Koromaru : "WOOF!" (Baca : Ku tau kita pasti bisa!)

Kaori : "Where are we going?"

All : (tepuk tangan)

Ken : "Perkemahan Utama!"

Shinjiro : "Where are we going?"

Kanji : "Per- WOII! Author! Stop bikin kita kayak Dora!"

Kaori : "Ya! Aku tak sanggup menerima semua ini!"

Ken : "Aku tidak kok…"

Shinjiro : "SHUT UP! You're just a kid!"

Author : "Kapan sampai ke tujuannya?"

Kanji : "Betul juga, ayo berangkat! Koromaru! Lacak dimana perkemahan itu berada!"

Koromaru : "WOOF!"

* * *

Kita kembali lagi pada Dora the explorer

All : "Mitsuru-sama, capek…"

Mitsuru : "Kalian! Baru jalan 1000 km aja capek!"

All : "1000 km MITSURU SAMA!"

Mitsuru : "Lemah banget sih kalian!"

Junpei : "Emang, senpai selama ini latihan apa saja sampai kuat gitu jalannya?"

Mitsuru : "Oh, cuman sedikit jogging mengelilingi dunia setiap pagi…"

All : '_sedikit katanya…_'

Naoto : "Kok, Mitsuru senpai kayak seseorang yang pernah aku liat yah…"

Souji : "Kayak Erza?"

Naoto : "Senpai, aku rasa, kamu kebanyakan nonton anime deh…"

Souji : "Enggak kok! Aku biasanya cuman nonton Cinta Fitri, Puteri yang tertukar, Kemilau cinta Kamila…"

Naoto : "Yeah… I heard enough… tapi, dia emang mirip Erza yah…"

Yukari : "Dia lebih mirip sama Lady Gaga"

Souji & Naoto : '_Gak mirip kale… lo aja yang ngefans sama Lady gaga_'

Yukari : "Kalau menurut Naoto, Mitsuru senpai mirip siapa?"

Naoto : "Mirip Hatsune Miku!"

Souji & Yukari : '_Sebaiknya dia segera memeriksakan matanya di dokter mata Pak Ujang…_'

Mitsuru : "Hm? Ada apa? Kalian cerita apa?" (disekitar Mitsuru ada aura yg mematikan)

S, Y, & N : '_Sepertinya dia mendengar kita…_'

Souji : "begini… kami… lagi bicara tentang film kesukaan…"

Yukari: "Ya! Hehehe, Senpai sendiri suka film apa?"

Mitsuru : "Apaan yah… oh, aku sering nonton OVJ"

S, Y, & N: '_tak menyangka selera Mitsuru seperti itu…_'

Chie: "Apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang? Entar ketinggalan! Eh, Rise, kita masih jauh enggak?"

Rise : "Nggak kok, 1 km lagi kita bakalan sampai ke sungai Amazon"

Akihiko: "OI! Sungainya kelihatan!"

Junpei : "Ooow! Aku udah gak sabar mandi di kali!"

Minato : "Itu sungai bodoh!"

Junpei : "Tapi…, warna airnya sama dengan kali bapake dirumah…"

Minato : "Yeah… wateper…" (baca : What ever)

* * *

Kembali ke Yosu…ke…!

Yosuke : "Hosh… hosh… akhirnya…, sampai juga aku di asal gonggongan Koromaru! Dan kayaknya,gua itu adalah tempat dimana , mereka berteduh tadi malam!" (masuk ke gua) "Disini emang habis ada tanda-tanda kehidupan… Loh? Ini kan… bekas ompolnya si Kanji? Baunya khas banget kyk waktu dia ngompol pas kita lagi sleepover party di rumah So-" (geleng-geleng) "Yeah… aku gak boleh sebutin nama itu lagi! Berarti, mereka emang habis dari sini!"

Beruang : (bangun tidur) "RRROOOOAAARR" (Baca : Huaaa… enaknya tidurku…)

Tak lama, si beruang mendapati Yosuke sedang menyelidiki guanya. Yosuke juga akhirnya sadar dengan keberadaan beruang itu, dan akhirnya mereka bertatapan "cuit… cuit…" Hoi! Stop! So, yosuke pun keringat dingin… beruang mendekati Yosuke.

Beruang : "RRROOOOAAAARRR!" (Baca : Ngapain kamu ada disini? Masuk rumah orng sembarangan!)

Yosuke : "Ee…enggak kok, aku disini cuman nyari temen saya… sepertinya mereka habis nginep disi- WHAT THAA? Aku kok bisa ngerti bahasa binatang?"

Beruang : "Kalau ngerti, gua gak usah pake 'RROOOAARR' lagii deh… bikin tenggorokkan sakit…"

Yosuke : "YOU CAN TALK?"

Beruang : "Ya iyalah… ini semua gara-gara ompol temen kmu!"

Yosuke : "Berarti, mereka emang datang ke sini donk! Kelompok hobby aneh… Eh, dimana mereka?"

Beruang : "Baru aja pergi! Katanya mau nyari Perkemahan Utama. Si anjing cakep itu yang mimpin mereka"

Yosuke : "Aku kejar mereka, terima kasih atas infonya!"

Beruang : "Ehh! Ikutan donk! Saya bosen disini terus! Lagipula, saya kepingin ketemu lagi sama si anjing cakep itu!"

Yosuke : "Kalau lo ikut, apa untungnya bagi gua?"

Beruang : "Gua bisa lindungin lo dari Laba2 raksasa"

Yosuke : "Okelah kalau begitu, ayo kita kejar mereka!"

Beruang : "Sebelum itu… namamu siapa?"

Yosuke : "Namaku Yosuke, kamu?"

Beruang : "Kuma-sama"

Yosuke : "Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Bear-sama dari pada harus memanggilmu sama dengan benda bulat itu…"

Beruang : "Terseralah, lo mau panggil apa gua"

Akhirnya, mereka menempuh jarak yang panjang untuk mencapai kelompok hobby aneh…

…

…

…

Karena kehabisan ide…

TBC…

* * *

Author :: Huua… Chapter terpanjang selama aku menulis :D walaupun tak sepanjang banyak orang, tapi saya bangga! (Ga panjang sih, tapi chapter ini memuat _words_ paling banyak sepanjang chapter yg ku tulis)

Readers :: Gitu aja bangga!

Author :: Ya udah lah! Yang penting anda-anda sekalian R&R!


	4. Chapter 4 : Author malas kasih Judul

Disclaimer :: Persona series belongs to ATLUS and SMT. FT belongs to... Lupa aku...

WARNING :: GAJE, GAK LUCU, GARING, OOC, OC, LEBAY, DLL, DST, DSB, ETC.

A/N :: Haahh... Chapter 4 sudah hadir... Ratingnya saya naikkan jadi **T**

Readers :: Knapa lo? Kok lesu banget?

A/N :: Ah, nggak kok, cuman kehabisan ide buat fic ini...

Readers :: Dasar Author gak berguna!

A/N :: Saya mau curhat nih... Saya absen selama ini gara-gara sya maen P3P! Sya mainnya sampai jam 1.30 subuh! Hanya untuk mengalahkan arcana Hierophant dan Lovers.

Readers (yang udah melewati bagian itu) :: Ah! Lo masih copo! Gua udah lewat!

Readers (Yang tidak pernah bermain P3P) :: '_Ah... betapa senangnya hatiku bila bermain P3P..._'

A/N :: Dan Saya tau, kalau readers sekalian udah mulai bosan dengan cerita ini, **DLDR**! Selain itu, ada juga hal lain yang memasuki pikiran saya.

Readers :: Apaan tuh?

A/N :: Saya heran, mengapa banyak orang menyukai Naoto... Kalau saya sih, suka semua karakter, so no problem! Tapi, kenapa orang ngeFlame saat kita ngejek-ngejekkin karakter kesukaan orang yah? Aku sih gak marah, tapi ketawa... Saya ingin tau pendapat Readers dirumah! Silahkan kirim pendapat anda lewat Review!

Readers :: (mulai bosan dengan ocehan Author) Kapan mulainya neh?

A/N :: Fic ini hanya dibuat untuk kesenangan saya, Dan sangat TIDAK LUCU! R&R yah! Skarang saya menerima FLAME! Hati sya sudah siap untuk menerima segala jenis Flame!

Untuk kepentingan Fic ini, Shinjiro dan Minato + Kaori sya bangkitkan, Souji gak jadi balik ke kota, trus buat Mshe nya aku kasih nama Kaori aja, karena sya sendiri gak tau namanya siapa.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

.

.

**Tersesat di Hutan **

**:: Chapter 4 :: **

**Author malas memberi judul**

.

.

_Sebelumnya…_

_Yosuke yang ikut-ikutan tersesat gara-gara Souji, pun menemukan gua dimana kelompok hobby aneh bermalam. Dia juga bertemu dengan seekor beruang (Bear-san) yang telah menjadi ally nya. Sementara itu, para Dora the Explorer masih terus berjalan untuk menemukan yang lainnya. Dan, Ryoji (yang entah muncul dari mana) mengejar Aigis untuk ditukarkan dengan uang._

…

Para Dora telah sampai di sungai Amazon .

Mitsuru : "Hmm, sudah 3 bulan aku tidak melewati sungai Amazon ini…, kayaknya banyak perubahan yang terjadi disini…"

Chie : "Orang hebat nih… emang Mitsuru senpai pernah kesini?"

Mitsuru : "Dulu sih sering, kalau lagi jogging pagi. Tapi, semenjak banjir yang melanda di sungai ini, aku jadi jarang lewat sini. Karena merepotkan."

Naoto : "Singkat dan jelas, Miku-san!"

Mitsuru : (glare ke Naoto) "Apa kau bilang?"

Souji : "Eeeh… jangan marah dulu Mitsuru senpai! Dia lagi gila hari ini! Aku aja dibilangin Fitri sama dia!" (nunjuk Naoto)

Minato : "Aduh…, maaf kalau adik saya membuat anda semua tersinggung… dia memang lagi nggak enak badan hehehe…"

Souji : "Wooh… kalau Minato-san, aku maafin…"

Akihiko : "Jadi, lo gay yah, Sou?"

Souji : "YAH ENGGAKLAH!"

Yukari : "Tapi, si Yosu benci ama kamu gara-gara kamu skarang deketan sama Minato!"

Souji : "Emang iya?"

Yukari : 'Lamban banget ni orang!'

Chie : "Jadi, bagaimana caranya supaya kita bisa melewati sungai ini?"

Junpei : "Kita pake tas Diego, sepupunya dora!"

Mitsuru : "Author, please stop! Saya menderita kalau fic ini berhubungan dengan Dora terus!"

Author : "Emang kenapa? Trauma yah?"

Mitsuru : "I... iya..."

Author : "Okelah kalau begitu... Sebagai bonusnya, Trauma Mitsuru akan saya ceritakan di bawah setelah chapter 4 fic ini selesai!"

Mitsuru : "Awas lo, Author sialan!" (Ngejar Author)

Akihiko : "Woi! Mitsuru! Serius donk! Jangan main-main sama author gak berguna itu!"

Mitsuru : "Uhm... Betul, saya telah kehilangan harga diri karena Author yang gak benar itu!"

Naoto : "Jadi, bagaimana cara kita menyebrangi sungai ini, Miku-san?"

All : (berpikir) "Hmmm..."

Minato : "Kalian itu susah amat! Berenang aja! Lama banget mikirnya!"

All except Minato : "JENIIUUUSSS~~"

Minato : "Itulah gunanya seorang leader!" '_Wes.., aku dipuji-puji :D_'

Rise : "Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga, kita loncat sama-sama dan berenang!"

All : "WOKE! 1... 2... 3...!"

BBBBYYYYUUUUUUURRRR

All : "DDIIIINNGGIIINN!"

Yukari : (Dalem air) "Oi! Kita harus cepetan berenang nih!"

Chie : (Dalem air) "Emang kenapa?"

Junpei : (Dalem air) "Buu... Buu... Buaya!"

Akihiko : (Dalem air)"Bu Ayam? Mana ada bu ayam yang ngajar kita pelajaran Ayam ada di sini!"

Souji : (Dalem air) "BUAYA GOBLOK!"

All : "WWWWAAAAHH!" (Lari... eh salah, berenang ke seberang sungai)

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai ke seberang sungai.

Souji : "Hosh... sejak kapan, buaya cepet banget lari... eh, berenangnya?"

Mitsuru : "Oh, itu karena buaya itu jenis baru yang di mutantkan oleh Kirijo group" (sombong) -Author di bufudyne-

Naoto : (Sadar dari sakitnya) "Senpai, sekarang baju kita basah semua.."

Rise : "Iya, nanti masuk angin..."

Yukari : (Dia udah mulai budek) "Hah? Mau masuk angin? Isis! Garudyne!"

All except Yukari : Masuk angin, ya diapet...

Minato : "Ih! Authornya goblok! Yang benar itu: Masuk angin, minum tolak angin!" (menirukan tukul)

Mitsuru : "Kalau saya sih, bisa-bisa aja!"

Akihiko : "Emang lo bawa baju ganti?"

Mitsuru : "Ya enggak lah!"

Junpei : "Trus, maksud senpai?"

Mitsuru : "Liat ini!" (Dengan secepat kilat, Mitsuru menre-equip dirinya *seperti Erza* dengan armor)

All boys : (Pasang muka orang mesum)

Erza : (Datang entah darimana) "Eh, Maling Armor! Kembalikan armorku!"

Mitsuru : "Enak aja! Inikan punya aku! Aku hanya menirunya dari seseorang!"

Erza : "Yang kmu tiruiin itu aku! Nah, sekarang kembalikan!"

Mitsuru : "Entar aku transferin jewel buat kamu, kalau kamu kasih pakaian ke teman-teman aku disini yang kedinginan"

Erza : "Ya udalah, yang penting dapet uang..." sejak kapan Erza mata duitan yah? (Pergi dan datang lagi secepat kilat sambil membawa beberapa helai pakaian, terus hilang lagi.)

Minato : "Tadi itu siapa?"

Mitsuru : "Cuman Pemeran pembantu fic ini..."

Yukari : "Gak salah ni bajunya?"

Chie : "Pake aja! Yang penting gak masuk angin"

* * *

Readers sekalian, setelah memakai baju super hero yang agak memalukan (Bayangkan aja si Minato pake bajunya Superman, sedangkan Souji bajunya Suparman. Si Rise pake baju WonderWoman, sedangkan Yukari bajunya UnderWoman *baca: Wanita pakaian dalam*. Si Mitsuru pake baju OfficeLady, sedangkan Akihiko pake baju OfficeBoy. Chie pake bajunya JetLi, tapi si Junpei pake bajunya pemulung. Kalau Naoto sih, saya biarkan anda berimajinasi sendiri, karena takut digilas fansnya). Mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka, tapi hari mulai sore, sementara itu kelompok Hobby aneh telah tiba di perkemahan utama.

* * *

Kaori : "Kok, sepi sih..."

Ken : "Koro, apa bener, ini perkemahan utama?"

Koromaru : "Guuk!" (Baca : Yes, I'm sure)

Kanji : "Mungkin, mereka mau buat surprise untuk kita!"

Shinjiro : "Gak mungkinlah! Kayaknya sih, mereka pergi mencari kita!"

Kaori : "Kalau begitu, apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo susul mereka!"

Kanji : "Jangan bertindak gegabah! Lebih baik, kita menunggu, siapa tau, mereka akan kembali saat malam!"

Ken : "Waahh! Kanji senpai hebat!"

Kanji : "Sama-sama, ini pun terjadi karena saya terlalu sering baca manganya Conan"

Shinjiro: "Kalau begitu, aku siapin makanan. Kalian semua tunggu disini!" (Pergi ke tempat masak *gak tau itu dimana* Lalu? Ya masak lah!)

Ken : "Terus, kita ngapain?"

Kaori : "Gimana kalau kita membaca reviews yang ada?"

Kanji : "Reviewer buat yang chapter 3 cuman 2 orang! Authornya payah!"

Author : "Maafkan saya, saya emang udah sangat kehabisan ide..."

Ken : "Ya udah, Review pertama dari Shino-xXxXx"

Author : "Makasih yah, udah setia ngereview dari chapter 1, aku terharu... Oh, aku lupa, adek aku masih bingung, katanya '_request apaan?_' ngerti maksud aku kan?"

Kanji : "Review yang ke2 dari ginryuumaru"

Author : "Thank's udah direview! Btw, si Erza nggak gak gaje kok, yang gaje itu Gajeel si Dragon Slayer! Namanya juga GAJEel. Aku panggil dia Gajeel, walau banyak yang bilang namanya Gazille."

Kaori : "Author, yang kmu sebutin itu siapa?"

Author : "Chara FT, aku emang lagi teradiktif FT minggu ini..."

Ken : "Oh, ada kata-kata terakhir sebelum ke akhirat?"

Author : "Sya itu manusia yang hidup dalam kehidupan nyata, sedangkan kalian adalah manusia dalam game."

Kanji : "Artinya?"

Author : "Gak tau..."

Shinjiro : "Hey! Makanan udah siap! Dan buat si Author, kmu gak kebagian jatah makan!"

Author : "Kalau saya sudah tidak dibutuhkan, saya pergi dulu!" (Pergi entah kemana)

Kaori : "Senpai, hari ini kita makan apa?"

Shinjiro : "Semur Pete"

4K : "Pete... Aku gak lapar... senpai habisin sendiri aja..." + aungan Koromaru

Shinjiro : "Ta... tapi, aku sudah memasaknya dengan segenap hatiku dan segenap jiwaku..."

Ken : "Aduh, please jangan lebay!"

Kaori : "E... iya deh, aku makan. Karena senpai udah buat setengah hati dan setengah matang..."

Kanji : '_Udah mulai budek dia..._'

Kaori : (Mengambil sendok dan mencoba Semur Pete Shinjiro.) "..."

Shinjiro : "Jadi... bgaimana rasanya?"

Kanji : "Kaori senpai, jangan pingsan!"

Kaori : "..."

Ken : "Kau apakan kak Kaori?"

Shinjiro : "Dii... dia kan cuman mencoba masakanku!"

Kaori : "WWAH! ENAKK!"

Shinjiro : "Tuh! Liatkan!"

Kaori : "GAK ENAK! SANGAT!"

Shinjiro : pingsan

Kanji : "Hei Senpai bangun!"

* * *

Dan mereka pun berusaha membangunkan Shinjiro semalaman. Kita akan pergi melihat keadaan kelompok Ketawa Gaje.

Aigis : "Dia udah jauh! Kita bisa istirahat sekarang."

Yukiko : "Akhirnya..."

Teddie : "Eh! Liat! Disana ada kota!" (Nunjuk ke suatu tempat)

Fuuka : "Mana?"

Teddie : "Itu!"

Yukiko : "Haus! Ayo kita pergi beli air disana!" (Kata Yukiko setelah melihat Warung dipinggir jalan. Dan berjalan menuju warung tersebut.)

Fuuka : "Eh, tunggu!" (ngejar Yukiko)

Aigis, Teddie, Fox : "Kami jugaa" (Ngejar Fuuka & Yukiko)

Yukiko : "I'm sorry, but, where is this?"

Penjaga Warung : "Ow, tis is Aprika Celatan, wat do yu wan mis?"

Teddie : "Kamu ngerti apa yang dia bilang?"

Aigis : "Sya gak ngerti, ini bahasa baru. Nanti saya download programnya..."

Fuuka : "Mister, can you speak Indonesian?"

Penjaga Warung : "Oh, orang Indonesia juga! Saya Bayu, met kenal!"

Yukiko : "Oh, Mas Bayu. Bisa beli aquanya?"

Bayu : "Oh, tentu boleh, buat nona cantik yang satu ini!"

Yukiko : (blush sedikit) "Ah... Mas bisa aja..."

Teddie : "Ehm..."

Bayu : "Oh, yah, ini Aquanya!"

Fuuka : "Berapa harganya?"

Bayu : "Kalau buat nona cantik ini, saya kasih gratis deh!"

Fuuka : (blush sedikit) "Aih... mas bisa aja..."

Teddie : "Eehhmm..."

Aigis : "Ada oli mas?"

Bayu : "Oh ada! Ini."

Aigis : "Gratis nggak?"

Bayu : "Buat robot, enggak deh..."

Aigis & Teddie : (Keluar aura yang aneh dibalik tubuh mereka)

Aigis : "Aku benci banget sama mas ini! Jelas-jelas gua lebih cantik dari 2 orang itu!"

Teddie : "Yah! Dasar playboy! Ngerebut Yuki-chan dan Fuuka-chan dariku!"

Aigis : "Kita harus bekerja sama buat memusnahkan dia dari muka bumi ini!"

Teddie : "Ayou!"

Ryoji : "Eh! Mba Aigis! Tunggu!"

Aigis : "EEEHH,,,! KAAABBUURRR!" (lari masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan sambil menarik tangan *dan kaki* Teddie, Yukiko, Fuuka, & Fox)

Yukiko : "Eh! Aigis! Ngapain narik-narik tangan orang? Aku kan lagi bicara sama mas Bayu!"

Teddie : "Tadi ada Ryoji diluar!"

Fuuka : "Ooh... terus, kita dimana nih?"

? : "GOOOLLL!"

? : "YYYYEEEEAAAAHH!"

Aigis : "Iii... ini..."

Teddie : "Piala dunia tahun 2134!" (**A/N** : Saya tidak tau tentang bola, dan tahun piala dunia ini saya karang-karang)

Fuuka : "Kesempatan nih, kita nonton yukk..."

* * *

Akhirnya, mereka semua menonton piala dunia thn 2134 sampai... sya juga tak tau. Sementara Yosuke di sore hari ini...

Yosuke : "Lo suer mereka kesini?"

Bear-san : "Yup! 100% Suerrr!"

Yosuke (menelan ludah) "Ta... tapi... disanakan banyak singa..."

Bear-san : "Tenang aja! Aku punya teman, namanya Leo kripik kentang asli..."

Yosuke : "Ini bukan saatnya untuk iklan!"

Bear-san : "Ah, itu dia! LEEEEOOOO!"

Leo : "Huh? Oh, BEAARR-SAAN! NGAPAIN LO DISANA?"

Bear-san : "Kesini dulu!"

(Leo pun berjalan menuju Bear-san dan Yosuke)

Leo : "Siapa dia? Manusia?"

Bear-san : "Leo, perkenalkan, ini teman saya."

Yosuke : "Hhhee... heeeiii... nna.. na.. namaku... Yo...Yosuuke..." (keringat bercucuran di sekujur tubuh Yosuke)

Leo : "Hmp... Kenapa kamu berteman dengan manusia?"

Bear-san : "Oh, aku ketemu dia waktu dia nyari temannya yang habis nginap di gua aku. Terus, buat ketemu seseorang, aku ngikut dia, aku juga bosan di gua terus! Setiap hari kerjaanku makan, tidur, dan main PS terus..."

Leo : "Jadi, Apa maksudmu datang kesini?"

Yosuke : "Ka... kami mau minta tolong... buat nyberang ke seberang lapangan ini..."

Leo : "Soryy, tapi ak-"

Istri Leo : "LLLEEEEOOO! KMU KEMANA AJA SIH? KAMU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS JEMURAN INI!"

Leo : "On Second thought, Let's go!" (Leo Lari sambil menarik Bear-san dan Yosuke)

***Leo Joined the Party!***

...

...

...

TBC...

* * *

Author : Dan pada akhirnya, Fic ini pun sangat pendek...

Teddie : Oh, author, lagi capek yah?

Author : Yah... mengapa fic ini jadi pendek sekali?

Yukari : Mengapa aku jadi UnderWoman?

Chie : Mengapa aku punya rambut bob?

Kaori : Mengapa senpai bisa pingsan?

Yosuke : Mengapa aku berteman dengan Beruang dan Singa?

Author : Mengapa Authornya sangat Keren?

All : (death glare ke Author)

Author : Hehehehe... Para Readers sekalian, saya kehabisan ide! Tolong berikan saya ide lewat review! Dan saya lupa memberitahu anda sekalian, bahwa saya akan absen selama 1-2 minggu, karena saya mau belajar buat ulangan!

All Persona kru : HHOOORREEE!

Author : Jangan senang dulu! Eh, hampir sja lupa! Ini bonusnya!

* * *

**~Mitsuru's Past~**

Waktu itu, Mitsuru yang masih polos itu lagi nonton Dora. "Wah... Doranya lucu! Pa! beliin aku Dora donk!" kata Mitsuru kepada bapaknya yang sedang membaca Koran dan duduk di samping Mitsuru. "Ya, yah... Nanti ayah pesankan... " Jawab ayahnya. "Benarkah ayah?" Tanya Mitsuru. "Ya, papa akan berikan yang paling mahal." Kemudian, papa Mitsuru mengambil hpnya dan menelepon agency tidak tau apa namanya. "Ya, saya mau pesan dora termahal, ya, antarkan segera besok!" Minta Ayah Mitsuru lalu pergi ke ruangannya. Mitsuru hnya bisa tersenyum lalu pergi tidur di kamarnya.

Keesokan paginya,...

"Mitsuru-sama! Doranya sudah datang!" kata salah satu maid Mitsuru. ""YEEYY!" Mitsuru lalu turun dari tempat tidurmya dan berlari ke ruang tamu. Disana ia hanya melihat seorang... yah... seseorang berpakaian dora, memakai ransel mirip dora, dan rambut yang mirip dora. Tapi, badanya kekar, bertato, dan berkumis. "Haai~ adik kecill!" Sambut banci tersebut pada Mitsuru dengan nada banci gitu... Mitsuru hanya... "HHHUUUWWWAAA! ITU BUKANN DDOORRAA! ITU BANCI KESSASAARR! PAPA JAHAAT! UUWWAAA!"

**~End of FlashBack~**

* * *

Author : Cerita bonusnya juga aneh... dan saya lupa bertanya pada readers, karena saya author baru, genre _Angst_ itu maksudnya apaan? Aduh, aku udah terlalu banyak bicara. REVIEW YAH!


	5. Bonus Chapter : Christmas Special

**Disclaimer** :: Jika saya mempunyai Persona Series, saya pasti akan segera membuat animenya!

**WARNING :: GAJE, GAK LUCU, GARING, OOC, OC, SPOILER, LEBAY, DLL, DST, DSB, ETC.**

**Author **:: Maaf semuanya! Saya telah mengecewakan anda semua! Sya habis dapet WriterBlock plus ulangan semester jdi gak bisa update, sorry banget udah 1 bulan lagi :( Dan aku masih bingung akan chapter 5 fic ini. Tapi karena saya sedang berbaik hati, saya akan memberikan bonus chapter Christmas Special. Dan saya juga minta maaf, kepada pembaca di Megami Tensei Fandom, karena telah memindahkan fic ini ke Persona Series Fandom.

* * *

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

**Tersesat di Hutan**

**.::Bonus Chapter::.**

**-Christmas Special-**

.

.

* * *

_**Becouse of Santa**_

Junpei : "Eh! Pada tau nggak? Hari ini tanggal berapa?"

Ken : "Tanggal kematianmu?"

Junpei : "Bukan, Bodoh!"

Ken : "Huu... HHHUUUAAA! MAMA YUKA! OM JUPE NAKAL!"

Yukari : "JJUUUPEEE..., APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ANAKKU?"

Author : "Yuka-tan, sejak kapan Ken menjadi anakmu?"

Yukari : *Deathglare* "Lhhooo, bukannya kamu yang ketik? Author gila bin sarap?"

Author : "Eehh..., gomen..., lanjut ke cerita!"

Junpei : "Bukan! Ini tanggal 23! Besok sudah tanggal 24, Christmas Eve!"

Fuuka : "Be... betul juga dia..."

Akihiko : "Jadi, apa maksudmu?"

Junpei : "Kau taukan? CHRISTMAS PARTYYYY!"

Yukari, Fuuka, Koromaru, Ken, Aigis, Shinjiro, Kaori: "YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEAAAAYYY!"

Shinjiro : "Wooohooo! HARRUUSS MASAAAKKK MAKAN YANG ENAK-ENAK NIH!"

Kaori : "PPOOHOON NATAALL!"

Yukari : "CUTE CCOOOSSSTTUUMEEE!"

Aigis : "Natal, adalah hari kelahiran Mesias ke bumi... orang-orang senang untuk mengadakan Christmas party, makan bersama keluarga, dan-"

Akihiko : "Sorry to break your Fun... BBUUTT..." *_Ngelirik Mitsuru yang sedang melihat mereka yang dari tadi bersenang-senang dari balik tangga_*

All : Speechless

Junpei : "Mi... Mitsuru-senpai..."

Mitsuru : "Ada apa Iori?"

Yukari : "Boleh kita ngadain Christmas Party, besok?" *_sambil memasang PuppyEyes_*

Mitsuru : "We... well..."

All : "Preety please..." *_puppyeyes_*

Mitsuru : "Tidak! "

Minato: "Kenapa tidak?"

Mitsuru : "Karena kereta Santa macet di Kelapa Gading"

All : Sweatdrop

**End- (Gaje bangetkan?)**

**.

* * *

**

_**Red Christmas**_

Yukiko : "TIDAK! AKU BENCI NATAL! AKU BENCI SALJU!"

Souji : "Yu... Yukiko!"

Chie : "Yukiko..."

Rise : "Yukiko-senpai..."

Yosuke : "Yuki-chan..."

Teddie : "Itu kan dialog Teddie, Yosuke!"

Kanji : "Will you SHUTUP?"

Teddie : "..."

Naoto : *_Datang dari suatu tempat_* "Lho? Ada apa? Kok lesu semua sih?"

Rise : "Itu..., Yukiko senpai nggak mau ikut kita merayakan pesta natal. Dia benci natal dan salju..."

Naoto : "Ooh..., aku punya ide nih!"

Yosuke : "Apaan tuh?"

Naoto : "Sini!"

All : *_mengelilingi Naoto_*

Naoto : "OK?"

All : "WWOOOKEE!"

**Keesokan paginya - Christmas Morning - Amagi Inn**

Orang1 : "KEBAKAAARRAAANNN!"

Orang2 : "CEPAT! PARA TAMU AMAGI INN SEMUA, KELUAAAR!"

Ibu Yukiko : "Yukiko! Cepat keluar dari bangunan!"

Yukiko : "I... iya, Bu..."

Yukiko dan seluruh orang dalam Inn keluar dan menyaksikan api membakar Amagi Inn.  
Keluarlah I.T. dari tempat persembunyiannya, Yukiko pun melihat mereka semua.

All : "MERRY CHRISTMAS YUKIKO!"

Yukiko : "Ka... kalian yang melakukan ini semua pada Amagi Inn?"

All : *_Nod_*

Yukiko : "SNRK... WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAH!  
HADIAH NATAL TERBAIK YANG PERNAH KUDAPATKAN! THANKS FOR THE RED CHRISTMAS, GUYS!"

All : "Berpelukaann!"

Dan cerita pendek yang gaje ini pun ditutup dengan anggota I.T. berpelukan ala Telletubies.

**End-**

**.

* * *

**

_**Santa Cabbage**_

Nanako : "Ayah... apa benar Santa Claus akan datang?" Wajah Nanako berseri-seri.

Doujima : "Benar... nah, sekarang kamu harus tidur! Kalau tidak, Santa Claus tidak akan datang."

Nanako : "Ok, Daddy! Selamat tidur!"

Doujima : "Yah, selamat malam..."

Doujima kemudian meninggalkan Nanako tidur dikamarnya dan pergi menuju ruang tamu.  
Ia mendapati Souji sedang duduk di kursi sambil meminum Kopi.

Doujima : "Hey, belum tidur?"

Souji : "Oh, paman! Iya, aku masih berpikir hadiah yang sesuai untuk teman-temanku..."

Doujima : "Jangan terlalu malam! Nanti masuk angin!"

Souji : "Baiklah paman..."

**TOK... TOK... TOK...**

Doujima : "Biar aku yang buka"

Belum sempat Doujima membuka pintunya, pintu itu telah duluan didobrak oleh seseorang.

Adachi : "Hii! Aku Santa CABBAGE!"

Souji & Doujima : "WHAAAATTTHAAA? ADACHIII?"

Adachi : "HiiiAlll! Aku, sebagai Santa Cabbage akan bagi-bagi hadiah untuk semua orang!  
Ini, satu kubis untuk Om Doujima, satu kubis untuk Souji-chan, dan satu kubis untuk Nana-chan!  
Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, yah! Masih banyak rumah yang harus saya kunjungi, by33!"  
*_Pergi entah kemana_*

Souji & Doujima : Sweatdrop

_Keesokan harinya..._

Yosuke : "Hey! Partner! Kamu dapat kubis tadi malam?"

Souji : "Kok tau?"

Naoto : "Kami juga dapat, kok!"

All : "DASAR KAU ADACHI, CABBAGE MANIAC..."

**End- (Gaje lagii TT_TT)**

**.

* * *

**

_**Jack Frost**_

Minato : "Mba Eliz, saya mau ngambil Jack Frost sya."

Eliz : "Ok, tunggu bentar"

Tiba-tiba, dari velvet door, datanglah seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu.

Souji : "MMMAAARRRGGGAAAA~~"

Marga : "Ah, Souji-kun! Ada apa?"

Souji : "Minta Jack Frostku donk!"

Minato : "Hey! Aku yang duluan minta Jack frost!"

Souji : "Apa? Heh! Jangan belagu loe! Pendek!"

Minato : "APA? Hei! Biar aku pendek, aku itu lebih HEBAT dan lebih tua daripada elo! Lo aja yang lebih muda, udah ubanan!"

Souji : "APA YANG KAU BILANG?"

Igor : "Ehmm... Ini adalah Velvet room, bukan tempat bertengkar!"

Minato & Souji : "I... Iya, Mbah..."

Eliz : "Maaf, Jack frostnya nggak tersedia..."

Marga : "Dia lagi pacaran sama HighPixie, jadi mereka lagi absen"

Minato & Souji : "WWHHHAAATTHHHAAA?"

Theo : "Emang buat apa sih, Jack Frost itu?"

Minato & Souji : "White Christmas, buat pacar..."

Tiba-tiba datang lagi seorang cewek berambut coklat (coklat kan? Rambutnya?)

Kaori : "Theo! Jack Frostnya donk!"

Theo : "Nih..." *_menyodorkan persona Jack frost_*

Minato & Souji : "Kok?"

Jack Frost : "Fufufufufu..., saya lebih pilih seorang cewek bishoujo daripada cowok yang pendek dan ubanan."

Minato : "Awas kau Jack frost!"

Souji : "Kembali kau!"

Dan akhirnya, Fic yang sangaatt aneh ini di akhiri dengan Minato dan Souji yang mengejar-ngejar Jack Frost sampai ke ujung bumi.

**End-**

**.

* * *

**

Author : Wahahahaha... saya jadi stress lagi nih! Terima kasih yah atas Reviewer chapter yang lalu!  
Dan, Shino-xXxXx, mungkin idenya bisa aku terima... hanya aku perlu waktu untuk membuatnya...

Readers : "Ahhh, ALASSAANN!"

Author : Yaaah..., readersnya jahat... hiks... Ok, semoga kalian suka dengan Bonus Chapter ini!  
Jangan lupa, _**REVIEW YAH!**_ Menerima _**FLAME!**_


End file.
